


Twirl You All Around The Floor

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Introspection, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Adam/Kono, POV Steve, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve considered, that maybe, from an outside point of view, he didn't look as perfect with Danny as Kono did. The stray thought crossed his mind that perhaps Steve was holding Danny back in some way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawai'i 5-0, any, swing dancing" on fic_promptly: https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/89871.html?thread=4304911#cmt4304911
> 
> Regarding the tags, the jealousy and the referenced homophobia are very mild. I simply wanted to be cautious. The fic itself is pretty fluffy. It takes place after season 5 due to the events referenced.
> 
> The title is from the song "I Just Want to Dance With You" by George Strait.

This hadn't been the first time Danny and Kono had been undercover together, or even undercover dancing.  
  
Steve sat at the bar of the swing club, pretending to relax with a drink. The other patrons didn't know that the drink was non-alcoholic and that Steve was listening intently to their conversations for clues to solve the murder that had happened outside the club a few days ago.  
  
While he did his job, he couldn't help watching Danny with Kono. It struck him how natural and perfect they looked together. Danny, who had apparently taken swing dancing lessons years ago in New Jersey, easily twirled Kono through the choreography of the dance. Danny obviously wasn't out of practice, and Kono seemed to pick it up fairly quickly.  
  
Not for the first time, Steve wondered what people thought when they saw him and Danny together. They had danced together even before they were an item, and Steve had put his arm around Danny for several years. The occasional kisses were a new thing, however.  
  
The couple hadn't run into much homophobia since they had gotten together, and their ohana was warm and accepting, of course. But Steve knew that outside the protective bubble of their ohana, and, to an extent, Hawaii as a whole, things weren't so easy and people weren't so accepting. Steve considered, that maybe, from an outside point of view, he didn't look as perfect with Danny as Kono did. The stray thought crossed his mind that perhaps Steve was holding Danny back in some way.  
  
The team didn't pick up any new information that night, so everyone went home. Danny went home with Steve, who drove in a contemplative silence.  
  
When the pair entered Steve's house, Danny turned to Steve with a sigh. "Babe, what's up? You've been kind of quiet tonight."  
  
Steve shrugged, unsure of what he could say. "I don't know. I guess I'm just kind of tired."  
  
Danny stepped closer towards him. "Did it have something to do with the op tonight? I could feel you staring from across the room."  
  
Steve twisted his mouth, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Danny looped his arms around Steve's neck and laughed, buoyant and carefree. "Were you jealous of me and Kono? Did you wish you could dance with me instead?"  
  
Danny led Steve in a slow shuffle, so different from the fast-paced, choreographed moves from earlier. Steve's lips quirked up slightly as he rested his hands on Danny's lower back. "Sort of. I don't know. You guys just looked like a real couple out there, you know?"  
  
Danny shook his head with a smile. "That's kind of the point of going undercover. It's called acting, babe. She's got Adam, and I've got you. There's nothing to worry about on that front."  
  
"I know, it's just..." Steve paused, unable to voice the insecurity that had crept into his mind earlier that night. "Do you think we look like that when we're together?"  
  
Danny squinted. "Like a couple?" Steve nodded faintly, and Danny continued. "Uh, considering the time people thought we were someone's gay dads when we just walked into a room together, I think so. And then there was that whole thing with Ruth, when we did that stakeout."  
  
Steve smiled at the memories Danny mentioned. Both of those things had happened long before they got together. Maybe to some people, he did look like he fit with Danny.  
  
"Besides, who cares what we look like? This feels pretty perfect, you know."  
  
Steve smoothed his hand over Danny's back. It did feel heavenly just to hold Danny in his arms this way, to know that Danny wanted Steve to hold him so intimately. He gazed up into Danny's eyes, which were shining up at him in the dim light of the living room.  
  
"You're right. It does."


End file.
